In a variety of situations, such as online financial transactions or the like, a computing device may need to present information to a user in a non-tampered manner. In such situations, malicious software (i.e., malware) such as kernel mode kernel mode rootkits and/or user-mode rootkits can inject code into a user application. The malicious code may attach key loggers or read memory, such as displayer buffers, and steal users credentials or other data.
In some existing implementations, a display buffer may be protected using encryption (e.g., protected audio video path (PAVP) encryption), hardware isolation, and/or a display protected via a virtual memory manager. However, such implementations may not be available on every platform and, in general, they may be costly and/or difficult to implement.
In various computing implementations, it may be desirable to protect user data and, in particular, sensitive user data (e.g., usernames and passwords, financial account information, or the like) against mal ware attacks.